The research of uracil derivatives as herbicides began in the 1960s and peaked in the 1990s. Although the development of uracil herbicides were seldom reported, some patents of uracil derivatives were often disclosed. Isagro Ricerca disclosed the following general formula in WO2004056785. However, the herbicidal properties of these known compounds are not always entirely satisfactory.

Wherein: Q1 was 5-membered heterocycle such as oxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothienyl, benzothiazolyl, etc. Q2 was F or H.
Even though some similarity can be observed between published compounds in the prior art and the present invention compounds, the compounds having the structure of general formula (I) were different significantly from those in prior art, and have good herbicidal activity as well.